Bubblegum Pink
by justanothermarionette
Summary: Rachel finds out about Quinn's g!p after playing in the pool. Somewhere between fluffy and filthy!dirty PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So if you're reading Slowdance On The Inside, thank you SO much, and… Quinn and Rachel's abstaining thing is kinda getting' me down some. So here's this. Also, I had an extremely vivid dream where there was just this super hard member covered in tight, wet bubblegum pink boxer briefs, and it was attached to Dianna Agron. Weird, but so, so hot. And that's coming from a lesbian. Anyway, if lady cock isn't your thing, please don't read. You will not enjoy and I don't enjoy it when people aren't enjoying themselves. **

**All right, here we go. My first g!p fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kinda like the song, which is also not mine.**

* * *

**Bubblegum Pink**

"Quinn!" I'm not sure who decided a person nearly submerged in water need to scream when splashed. But people do; I've just done it. It's playful, I suppose. And I'm not usually a playful girl but elation just so happens to be my natural response to Quinn Fabray. Plus, the girl's giggle is just _too _cute to pass up. If I can evoke laughter from Quinn, I am a happy fool.

Her laughter dies down a bit now, and those plum, pink lips are moving. "Come on, my hands are pruning."

Quinn swims her way to the edge of the pool and a mischievous smirk plays with my lips. I duck underneath the water to silence my movements as I grow nearer and nearer. She's poised to pull herself up and out when I catch the legs of her board shorts and pull. _Hard_. Her legs instinctively kick back at the offense, which happens to be me, unfortunately. The oxygen is forcefully pushed from my lungs and I kick my feet off the bottom to reach fresh air as fast as possible.

When I finally break the surface I suck long breaths into my body, my eyes wide and my hands clasped over my pounding heart. Quinn's board shorts are now floating in the middle of the pool and I hear an increasingly distant, recurring murmur of, 'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.' My wide eyes shoot up to catch Quinn's retreating back slipping into her house. I've regained my breath now; it's coming in steady huffs. But it stops completely when I find myself recalling, 'Quinn's ass looks delicious in those pink… boxer briefs?'

* * *

I've toweled myself off and am now sitting on the bottom stair in the Fabray home. I'm not sure what's happened. I pantsed Quinn in the pool. She was wearing men's underwear. She has an extremely shapely ass. And now she's hiding in her room. The hard-wood floor isn't being very cooperative; I've been inquiring it for maybe five minutes now. Well, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I will get answers!

But when I reach the top of the stairs and quietly open Quinn's bedroom door, I only have more questions.

Quinn hasn't heard me come in and is staring at herself in her full-length mirror. When I asked about the board shorts she shyly told me that she is self-conscious about her thighs. But as I'm looking at them now, the same thighs she's seeing in the mirror, all I see is perfectly moist, sun kissed skin wrapped around shapely, toned limbs. This girl really has curves to die for. I'm very nearly salivating at the mere sight of her in pink briefs and a pale blue bikini top.

My lecherous eyes travel up her form; smooth back, pert breasts, nipples straining from the cold water, damp hair to her chin, those sad hazel eyes. Why are you so sad, baby girl? What are those eyes looking at, so downcast? What does she possibly see that I don't-

Oh my. Well, that certainly is a sight.

I've followed the direction of her gaze and have been led to a long, thick rigidity; clearly outlined by her wet, pink briefs. All of the moisture in my mouth has drained and flooded south, leaving a slickness much thicker than water in my bikini bottoms.

I should be curious. Some might even be repulsed. But even covered, the small twitch of it makes me clench with the realization of how real it is. God, it looks as though those tight briefs won't be able to hold it very much longer. I can't wait.

It twitches again, ever upward, and a moan escapes my throat. Quinn jumps around to face me, shocked, only to be met with my surely flushed cheeks. She simply stares wide-eyed for a few beats before my gaze flickers back to her hard member. Then her hands shoot down to cover herself and I finally remember what words are.

"Please don't make it go away." I plead. She gasps and furrows her brow. I stride over to her still form , making sure to sway my hips, and wrap my fingers around each of her wrists, still crossed over her crotch. I stare intently into those beautifully startled eyes and beg. "Please don't hide from me."

Her shoulders relax, if only slightly. Our eyes remain locked.'

It takes some prying, but I finally pull her hands away from her covered length. I interlace our fingers with one hand and I settle the other on her hard cock. Her body flinches and I begin moving my hand up and down her member.

"Rachel." She whimpers, her lips ghosting over my ear.

I move my head slightly and begin placing kisses along the line of her jaw. "I like these little pink shorts." I whisper huskily. "Is _it _just as pink?" She moans quietly as my palm brushes the tip. The feel is so incredible; her damp briefs against my palm, but her heat radiating through them. I huff out an attempted sexy laugh and add, "No. I bet its pink just like your pretty lips, isn't it?"

She nods dumbly and I take her bottom lip between both of mine. She groans when I catch her lip between my teeth and pull away, still holding her lip and her dick and her hand firmly. I let her lips go with a popping sound and squeeze her girth. "Rae." She moans.

"Is this for me, Quinn?"

Her eyes flutter closed and she breaths out, "Always," before I force my tongue into her mouth, which provokes quite the tango as her mouth eagerly accepts me. Her free hand is clutching at my hip now, pulling me ever closer. My hand is still stroking her cock, caught between our bodies, creating the perfect friction for my aching clit.

Quinn sucks my tongue into her mouth and gently rakes her teeth across it, emitting a moan from me. Good, now we're on the same page. I pull away, both of us gasping for air, and collapse to my knees. I want Quinn Fabray in my mouth. _Immediately_.

I slowly peel away her damp, bubblegum briefs and gasp when her hard cock slaps against her belly button. It seems somehow larger now. I'm back to salivating.

I pull the shorts all the way down so that Quinn can easily step out of them and fling them away. They're only impeding us. I take her rigid member in my free hand. My fingers barely fir around. I look up into heavily lidded eyes and drag my bottom lip up the side of her dick. She keens slightly and mewls. So fucking good. I end my nine inch journey with a sweet kiss on it's pink head, my eyes never leaving hers.

"I want you to use me." I say wantonly. "I want you to do whatever you want, Quinn. Just as long as it's _rough_."

Her mouth drops and she covers my hand that's still holding her dick with her own. She guides it ever closer to my face with this sweet little entranced look in her eyes. Out of the corner of my own eye, I see a gleaming fluid leaking from her tip. She guides it to my mouth and applies it to my lips like gloss. My new favorite. My tongue darts out to catch the rest of her pre-cum, and it's so salty sweet. I just want more.

Her hips buck the slightest bit and her tip slips between my lips, just barely into my mouth. She repeats this motion several times before guiding her cock all along both of my cheeks and jaw. I clamp my thighs together, attempting to relieve my pressure. This is all so undeniably _hot_. _Sexy_.

She whispers dazedly, "Whatever I want?" I nod my head, my heated flesh sliding against her length. She uses her free hand to remove mine from her cock and I immediately miss the feeling. She then tangles both her hands into my still damp hair and begin massaging my scalp before thrusting her entire length into my mouth.

I gag slightly, but quickly become acquainted with Quinn's presence in my throat; I welcome it. I swallow around her a few times and she throws her head back in pleasure. She begins bucking her hips, her tip hitting the back of my throat so deliciously with each thrust. I can feel myself pooling in my bikini.

Soon, Quinn picks up the pace and is moaning every few seconds. I can't help but feel proud. And so delectably filthy.

One of her hands untangles from my hair and slides reverently down my jaw line and finally rests on my throat. "Oh, fuck, Rae." Quinn growls. "I can feel it. Oh, Jesus. I can feel it. Your fucking mouth."

She continues to buck into my mouth and I stick my tongue out the best that I can to lick the crease of her scrotum each time her tip hit's the back of my throat. It makes her eyes roll back in her head. It makes me gush. "Oh my fuck." She moans girlishly. "Do you know how many times I've thought about this? Fucking this sweet mouth?" Well, this is interesting. "Every night, Rae. Ever. Fucking. Night." She accentuates each word with a particularly hard thrust and I can feel thick streams of Quinn's pre-cum mixed with my own spit dripping down my chin, between my breasts.

"I fantasize about so many things." I want to assure her that they'll all become reality. Today, I have fallen in love with Quinn's cock. "Oh, fuck, I'm close. So close, baby." My entire body shivers at her spewed term of endearment. "Do you want it, Rae? Huh?" I nod the best I can and begin humming some tune I don't even recognize. "Oh, Jesus! Rachel!" She exclaims in a high-pitched tone, almost like when she's mad, but more pleading. And then it happens. My prize.

Hot ropes of cum are shot down my throat. She pulls herself out until just the head is in my mouth and hot ropes of _Quinn _begin covering my tongue and filling my mouth. I swallow it all, not daring to waste a drop of this precious fluid.

She finally finishes emptying herself into me, then collapses to her knees. She takes my face in her hand and our noses brush together repeatedly. Oh, this is _so _our new thing. So fucking good.

* * *

**AN2: So. There it is. Hope you enjoyed. I might be able to be persuaded to do a sequel. Or something. Just saying. Have a great day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubblegum Pop**

My chest hurts, my lungs burn. I'm not even the one who had an intensely satisfying orgasm in the last five minutes. But I've been kissed for about that long; Quinn's long, wet tongue slides against my own and I'm in heaven. When she pulls away oxygen floods my lungs so fast that it hurts.

She rests her forehead against mine, and we breathe each other. And I just have to ask.

"Did you taste it?"

"What?"

"_You_, baby."

A strangled moan escapes her perfect lips and she nods furiously. My shoulders shake as I giggle and I kiss her forehead. She looks up at me then, pupils blown and her lips tremble before her eyes start fluttering rapidly. She swallows hard and a lone tear escapes down her pale cheek.

"Oh Quinn, sweetie." My hands instinctively cup her face and wipe her tear away. "Look at me." Her eyes open again. "Why are you scared of me?"

"Because you know."

"Baby doll... I'm _so _happy that I know."

"You are?" Quinn looks scandalized.

"Do you think if I was put off by your little friend that we'd be so well acquainted already?" Her golden eyes gloss over and her lips part in an adorable sort of daze. "You're my best friend and I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too."

"And I love your cock."

"Rae..." She blushes furiously, from the tips of her ears down to kiss the tops of her breasts.

"What? I do." I insist.

"Why?" She asks shyly.

"Because it's a part of _you _and it tastes delicious," her rouge deepens, "and it'll be fun for us to play with." Her head whips around to give me a wide-eyed look, but her lips are quirking upward anyway. "Can we play some more, baby doll?" She nods her head slowly and smiles contentedly. In my peripheral, I can see her cock twitching again, getting hard for me. "Now, what about those fantasies you were moaning about?" My hand gravitates to it and my hand wraps around it, squeezing lightly. Quinn groans. "Hmm? Come on, baby doll. Tell me what's been on that pretty brain of yours." My hand begins to pump slowly, my other hand drifting toward her pert breast, reaching to roll her stiff nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"God, Rae. Can I-Can I touch you?"

"Please."

She looks directly into my eyes as she moves one of her hands to cup my breast. I smile earnestly, encouragingly. So Quinn moves her other hand to drag back and forth on my upper thigh as she begins to knead my breast.

"I've fantasized about what we-what we just did."

"Yeah?" She's getting so fucking hard already.

"Yeah." She nods dazedly.

"How did it turn out for you, baby doll?"

"S-So good."

"Yeah?" She nods again, kneading me, fingers climbing further up my thigh. "Tell me more. Come on."

"I like to think about-about these." She squeezes my breast before mimicking my movement, tugging on my nipple. "I think about _it _between them." Ah, yes. "I think about your-um, your..."

"My pussy, baby doll?"

"Yes." She squeaks out.

"Touch it." Her fingers glide to my hip and then slide downward. She looks me in the eye as she drags a single finger through my folds. I hiss in pleasure and she moans. She looks so desperate. I love it.

I begrudgingly take my hand away from her breast and place it on top of Quinn's hand between my legs. I press my forefinger and middle finger against the backs of he own and guide her to my clit. She's watching me intently, searching my face for discomfort or pleasure. So much pleasure.

Quinn's dick is so hard now and we just have to do something with it. I need to. "Baby doll... use your cock."

"What?"

"Put it where your fingers are."

She looks hesitant, but excited. Quinn places her hand over mine and together we guide her stiff member to my dripping folds. The head grazes my clit, we both gasp.

"Is that good?" So cute.

"Yes." I hiss out. "Pump your hips for me, baby doll."

And so she does. Her cock glides through my sex easily; the head running over my drooling opening and the shaft creating the most beautiful friction against my clit.

Quinn moans and pulls me to her by the back of my neck for a bruising kiss. She tugs on my nipples harder, twisting them between her fingers, running her hands up and down my rib cage every so often. Both my hands are planted firmly on her ass; one on each cheek, assisting her hips in their rhythm. My hips pump back and I'm not sure I much more of this I can take before...

"Lay down." And she does. So obedient.

After Quinn is flat on her back, laying on her bedroom floor, I situate my pussy over her cock, now resting against her delicious abdomen. I drag myself over her length, kissing behind her ear, and she whimpers. Like a child.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, God." She's panting now. "Rachel, please." She threads her fingers through my hair and pulls my head back until we're face to face, sharing oxygen. Her piercing golden hazel eyes gaze deeply, intently into mine. "Fuck me." She says firmly. It could almost be described as a demand... if only the twitching of her member weren't so desperate.

"Yes, baby doll." I run my hand across her cheek and then maneuver downward. Taking hold of her thick cock, I raise my hips to accommodate for space and position her head at my entrance. I can feel her pre cum mixing with my own and, holding Quinn's needy gaze, I drop down swiftly.

Her perfect pink pout parts to fall open to little 'o'. I catch that just before my eyes roll back in my head, my right walls stretching to fit around this goddess. "Quinn." I moan.

After a few moments my hips begin thrusting on their own, I swear it. "You're so deep, baby doll."

"I can feel it." She barely breathes out.

We were both already so close when I told Quinn to lay down, I can see the edge now. And when I look into her eyes again, I can tell she's trying her best to wait for me. My sweet girl.

I lay my body flush against hers, our hips thrusting in tandem, our breasts now pressed together. I'd almost feel delicate if I wasn't being torn apart from the inside by my best friend's cock.

Quinn buries her face in the crook of my neck leaving me ample skin to suck on, just right there, in front of me. I reach back and take her hands that were previously resting on my hips and lace our fingers together, bringing them above her head.

"God, Rae. I can't-"

"Shhh... You don't have to. Just let go, Quinn. Let go for me." She whines in such a high pitched voice, I love it. "I want it, baby doll. I want your cum."

And then I feel it.

Quinn's body tenses beneath mine and I can feel her warm cum shooting into me, filling my up. My pussy clenches around her, squeezing out all that I can get. I arch into her an I let go, fluttering and clutching violently around Quinn's beautiful cock.

Our chests heave against one another while we attempt to regain our breath. Quinn's hips move to pull out but, "No. Just like this, baby doll." And my little angel, she complies.

That's the last thing I remember; falling asleep with _Quinn _nestled inside me.

* * *

**AN: Oh, hey guys! There's part two. Again, I might be persuaded to do, say, another part. Hope you all enjoyed! I definitely wouldn't mind hearing how much. (-;**


End file.
